The invention relates to an apparatus comprising a piston and a piston rod connected to the piston for prime movers with a rotating crankshaft.
Prior art devices of this type comprise separate pistons and piston rods which are interconnected by piston bolts. Such a connection requires a continuous lubrication and is prone to require repairs. Further, the piston bolts and the piston rods are predominantly made of steel and steel castings. Thus, these components have a large mass causing increased bearing pressures.